The Ending to My Song
by Merciless Stabbers
Summary: Kakashi x Hanare: Hanare has jumped off the cliff and escaped to a new life. But what happened to the unbreakable love? Read now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Before you read ahead, I like to acknowledge a real important person who inspired me to write this romantic, love story. And this person is XxMilkTeax, a sweet kind girl from youtube that I know for months (aka. known as FenikkusuMind on fanfiction). She has given me the beginning idea of the plot, turning it into an inspiration for this online fanfiction. I just hope I can add the glitters to the fabulous plot I have in mind, instead of ruining it. This story is also dedicated to XxMilkTeax, a die-hearted fan of KakashixHanare. **

**And please do excuse any grammar or any other error if found. **

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**~Extra Noting: If you haven't watched Naruto Shippudean episode 191, this story will not make sense to read. It's a sweet, sad episode. Recommended. Kakashi x Hanare.**

**Phew, you got through this yet? If you can't handle this note because of its length, then you won't be able to handle this length story.**

**-Merciless Stabbers**

THE ENDING TO MY SONG

_A fanfiction to Kakashi Love Song (Naruto Shippuden Episode 191)_

Chapter 1-Longings

Story written by Merciless Stabbers on Fanfiction

Different faces of expressions greeted me as I walked into the village, making me feel nervous at the sudden amount of attentions received. I looked down at the floor to avoid the eyes of the Konoha villagers. My appearance gave away the fact that I am an outcast of the village, giving away the fact that I don't belong at all. As I entered further into the village, villagers were starting to forget about me. I sighed in relieves. I was starting to blend into the crowds.

The atmosphere of Konoha was, of course, as busy as ever. But yet, there's a feeling of warmth in the busy air. A feeling instantly stirred inside of me; it washed away the butterflies in my stomach, replacing them with warmth and calmness. A smile couldn't help but spread across my fragile looking face.

Three years ago, I was walking through this same ground. The surroundings had changed slightly, but the atmosphere still remained the same. Smiling couples passed by me. Joyful laughter could be heard in the air. So- it's still the same, old Konoha.

As I walked through the crowd, confusion and eagerness quickly replaced me.

Inside of me was a longing. The man that I loved so deeply lives right in this village. His kind smile behind his mask filled my mind. My heart pounded at the thought of him; my face flushed red as a response to such thought. The longing to see him increased my eagerness for him. If I were to spend my last moment with someone, I knew it would be him that I wanted. And it's him only.

Anxious thought of him increased the rhythm of my heart. That man, whom I longed for years and years, had changed my life. He was the one who told me to look up at the clouds whenever I'm feeling lonely since clouds change their form, making it possible for me to envision the things I wished for. The clouds, however, will only answer my call only as long I have hope. He was the man who taught me to stay hopeful in life. Thus, the clouds had become my comfort throughout the years.

He was also the one who had guided me to a new life, a life where I could find my own directions, bringing happiness to others.

He was the man who cured my loneliness.

"Miss, what a fine face you have!" cried a high-pitched voice, breaking the thought inside my head. In fact, the voice had such a huge impact that it made me winced. I turned to find the owner of the voice. And: No one.

I turned back and decided to continue on through the crowds. Suddenly, a woman popped right into my face. She had long, brown hair with a fluffy bang. A wide, sly grin crossed her face. Her green-colored eyes were filled with enthusiasms and schemes.

"It's not nice to ignore someone, miss," the woman chattered. She talked fast.

I straightened up myself. "Oh I apologize." I chose to be simple with my speech.

"It's fine miss. You're forgiven. People like you who apologize are rare," her tongue moving fast. "People just simply shove me away. You don't mind me, do you? Oh of course you don't. You seem like a real nice lady. Oh my rudeness! Sorry I have the habit to chatter on, even with strangers, heh heh. Anyway, my name is Anya. And yours?"

Before I could reply, she went on: "Oh I see you're a musician! Such a fine shamisen you got there. Oh and look at your skin, so pale so beautiful! But I think it's a little too pale, ma'am. You ought to try some of our fine soap from the mystic river," she held out a bar of thin, blue soap.

Hmmm, another one of those annoying sellers that never let go of you.

I smiled at her wryly and she sensed my attempt of escaping.

Like almost all professional sellers, she didn't give up: "Oh I see you don't like soap. That's alright, 'cause I have somein' better to offer yah. Your magnificent black hair must be stressed from all those travelling! Well you came to the right place in Konoha. We have the best shampoo to message that fine hair of yours, leaving it fresh and clean!" 

"No, it's alright. I'm much obliged," I replied gently.

She began to whine a bit. "But you can always try our other stuffs-"

As she prattled on, I suddenly lost my attention to her.

Because in the distance, there was a figure...a familiar, warm figure. That figure caught my attention instantly.

Among the bustling crowd, that figure stood there walking toward my direction. But it was too far...too far for me to reach, to see clearly.

Is he the one that I've been waiting for? Is he the one who I've come to visit? Is he truly the one who I think is?

Ignoring Anya, the seller completely, my feet automatically dragged my body towards that figure although it was many feet away to be sure. Yet, there was this strong feeling that attracted my body towards it. Soon, my heart was too, lured towards it. My mind grew very confused and eager. My heart started to race, accelerating as I got closer.

But soon, my vision was blurred by a sudden flood of tears. They came out without warnings, so sudden that I couldn't control. Are they the tears of happiness or sorrows? I wasn't sure. Everything started to spin around me. My focus was only on that distant figure of the man I longed for all these years. What happened to my calm self? I also wasn't sure anymore.

But I hoped deeply that my longings would meet their end; they were too painful to bear- it's time to put them to an end.

I wanted to reach the figure of him: Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**And now, please allow me to add the twists of your lifetime!  
>*excuse any mistakes found* <strong>

Chapter 2-Almost

Almost ―almost. I'm getting closer to him. At last, I would be able to see his face once again―_ten more steps…nine, eight_―My heart pounding rapidly that it ached―_four, three, two_―

Gone.

So suddenly, the figure of him that I almost reached disappeared! The pounding of my heart disappeared.

Dreadful confusions returned.

Was it just my illusion? Was it all a dream? I was sure that he's in front of me few seconds ago? Why? Why did my mind deceive me?

There it went…all gone.

And then a bolt of memories stabbed me through the heart. Realizations also quickly filled me as the bolt stabbed me deeper.

Many years ago, he, my dearest one, had left me the same way!

_I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing, trying to be brave. But I couldn't help but cry for my parents__―__for my real village. I already knew that Jomae Village isn't my real village. There was lack of warmth. Everyone greeted each other with a nod, but not heart. There was no kindness felt. Each smile seemed to be faked. At nights, some well trained children were taken away on missions. Every day, the same routine. In fact, everything seemed so fake and emotionless! The impassive faces of villagers hammered my head._

_I was walking through the mountain being lost. I couldn't find my master! I was a very weak person at heart; tears instantly blobbed out. Master's words recalled in my head "As a spy, you must stay strong. Tears are not worth your time. Staying undefeatable is the best way to keep one's enemy away. Thus, you must stay strong at heart. I know you can, Hanare." _

_But no matter how hard I tried to remember master's advice (the only advice that he spoke in words that aren't puzzling), the tears of mine reminded me of my parents, my own village…although I had no memories of them. My heart just ached by itself for them. _

_Completely being lost, I walked on through the rich soil, through the big boulders of rocks. The field was wide open with greenery. Yet, I couldn't help to bring myself to enjoy it. I felt that the world had turned on me. Why do I need to suffer? Why must I suffer the feeling of being lost, right in my heart and literally? Am I truly fated to be trained as a spy? Is this the fated life of mine? I couldn't help but feel a scattered heart. All I want was my parents and my village. I also felt completely helpless. Mama, papa, just answer my cries wherever you two are! Or at least: please lead me to a safe place!~_

_Just when I thought I'll die for sure, a smiling face took over. A boy, a little older than me, out of nowhere was now in front of me. He was half masked; gray hair (weird for his age). His eyes produced a feeling. It brought warmth into me, making me feel safe. It was as if Mama and Papa answered my cries. I stood there, stunned. He was a kind looking boy, opposite of the ones in Jomae Village._

"_You look lost", he spoke first. His voice was welcoming and soft._

_But I wasn't able to reply. I was still sobbing. _

_The next thing I know, he went in front of me, turned his back. "Get on." _

_I froze. Get on his back? How's that possible?_

_Sensing my confusion, he chuckled. "A piggy back ride." He guided me with it. Taking my arms, he warped it around his neck. "Hold tight to me."_

_Automatically, I then brought my legs to his sides, where he quickly held them. _

_The gentle breeze washed over us as we walked. I felt so free. This was my first time riding on someone's back. I felt kind of uneasy at first, but slowly it became comfortable. He was simple with his speeches, but they were enough to comfort me._

"_Look up," he whispered while I'm still on his back._

_I looked up and didn't know what he meant until he pointed to the clouds._

"_The clouds. They are not just factors that decorated the sky. They are our friends." For the first time, he spoke more than 4 words._

_He outlined a cloud, which looked like a delicate flower. Although it was blurry on the edges, I was able to see it._

"_A flower," I whispered._

"_Oh really? I thought it was a bowl of ramen," he chuckled. "You see, everyone sees these clouds differently. It's all up to our imagination."_

'_Whenever you're sad, you can look up at the clouds and imagine what you want them to be. We can't get everything we want in our lives, but our imagination can definitely help us with it. However the clouds will only answer your calls as long you have hope. Clouds don't like dull children. Have imagination and hope, which will do the magic."_

_I nodded, amazed at his wise words. His wise words were easy to understand, unlike master's._

_We continued to walk on, with me on his back. I looked upon the cloud and happily imagined the faces of my mama and papa. And of course, my possible home. _

_Then the boy stopped: "Look, someone's here to get you."  
><em>

_I looked up and found master. 'MASTER!" I exclaimed. I quickly jumped down of the boy's back and ran happily to master. Yay, I'm no longer lost. I was very happy to see master. Master would keep me safe._

"_You shouldn't have wandered off." Master said simply. _

_I nodded joyfully. "oh master, I won't do it again. I met a boy who helped me! He's kind. He's right there-" My voice slowly dropped off.  
><em>

_I caught the boy uses a jutsu and disappeared, under a huge tree…_

**Yes this chapter was merely a flashback, included in the episode. But I added my own magic to it :)  
>Stay tuned for the next chapter, where you are closer to the romance! <strong>


End file.
